memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Risa
Risa, also known as the "pleasure planet", is an M-class planet located in a binary star system, with two moons. It is the homeworld of the Risans and a member of the Federation. Risa is located about 90 light years from Earth. Originally a dismal, rain-soaked, and geologically unstable jungle planet plagued by violent earthquakes, the native Risans transformed their world with a technologically sophisticated weather control network that provided nearly constantly desirable weather, and seismic regulators to eliminate the geological instability and for optimum tourist comfort. (TNG: "The Mind's Eye"; DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") Known for its beautiful tropical resorts and abundance of pristine beaches, Risa is an immensely popular tourist destination, receiving millions of guests per year since at least the 22nd century. One popular Risan attraction is Suraya Bay, where the Lohlunat, the Festival of the Moon, is held. Another attraction is a place called Galartha, a cliff face that changes pitch while you climb it. One recommended restaurant is a little boat that sails into the bay every evening just after sunset. Patrons wade out to it, and they serve seafood right off the deck. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights") According to the Vulcan database, Risa had over 200 registered Nuvian masseuses. (ENT: "Fallen Hero") Risa is most noted for the frank and open sexuality of its native population. Identified by a decorative emblem on their foreheads between the eyes, Risians often initiate or respond to the desire for sexual relations through the use of a small statuette called a horga'hn, the Risian symbol of sexuality or fertility. Display of a horga'hn announces that the owner wishes to participate in jamaharon, a Risan sexual rite (TNG: "Captain's Holiday"). In 2152, T'Pol tracked down the fugitive Vulcan operatives Menos and Jossen to Risa and pursued them into the planet's jungles. She killed Jossen but Menos escaped. (ENT: "The Seventh") Risa has been a popular destination for Starfleet officers since the crew of ''Enterprise'' NX-01 visited Risa for two days, in early 2152, for some shore leave. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights") [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] first officer William Riker was very fond of Risa, and recommended that his captain, Jean-Luc Picard, visit the planet for shore leave in 2366. During his vacation, Picard met Vash, a Human archaeologist who was searching for the Tox Uthat, a device from the future that had been hidden by its creator on the planet in the 22nd century. Picard and Vash were successful in finding the device, but Picard was forced to destroy it to prevent it from falling into the hands of criminals. (TNG: "Captain's Holiday") Geordi La Forge was scheduled to attend an artificial intelligence seminar on Risa in late 2367. He was ordered by Captain Picard to arrive a few days early to have some fun and relax. However, several hours before his arrival he was kidnapped by Romulans and replaced by a double who attended the seminar in his place. (TNG: "The Mind's Eye") Riker visited Risa in 2368, where he met Ktarian operative Etana Jol. (TNG: "The Game") In 2368, Captain Picard suggested a hypothetical choice whether to holiday on Corsica or on Risa. (TNG: "A Matter of Time") According to Starfleet Intelligence, it was believed that Federation Ambassador Krajensky was kidnapped by the Dominion while visiting Risa in 2371, so that he could be replaced by a Changeling impersonator. (DS9: "The Adversary") Jadzia Dax, Worf, Julian Bashir, Leeta and Quark all visited Risa in 2373. During their visit, the New Essentialist Movement temporarily gained access to the planetary weather control system, with help from a disillusioned Worf. Later, control of the system was restored when Worf refused to continue the demonstration. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") Grand Nagus Zek and Ishka retired to Risa in 2375. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Further Information Spaceport authorities *Risa Control Points of interest *Galartha *Suraya Bay *Temtibi Lagoon Zoological *Risian bird *Risan sea turtle Background "Risa" was derived from the German word reise, which means "travel" or "trip".'' Category:Planets de:Risa es:Risa nl:Risa